board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE
Aeon Azuran, creator of the original Board 8 RAP BATTLE, reprised his role as host for Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE. It was followed up by Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 2, Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 3, Board 8 RAP BATTLE 5 and the Gamefaqs Rap Battle League Due to partially unforeseen sexy circumstances on Aeon's part, the tournament was cut down from 6 weeks + sweet sixteen round to just 3 weeks + sweet sixteen round. Rules and Regulations: *I'll make the battle topics for each match on an announced date and decide randomly who goes first. *There will be two raps each, alternating, each rap being a single post less than 12 lines. *If someone fails to post their rap within 24 hours of the last rap (24 hours from the creation of the topic for the first one) they forfeit the match. *The 24 hour voting period starts from the time the fourth and final rap is posted! *You can’t vote on your own match. *Keep player hating to a minimum. Discussion and schedule can be found here The Standings '~O.G.s~' 3-0-0 Dilated Chemist 2-1-0 nintendogirl1 1-1-1 Menji76 1-2-0 PukeInMyPot 0-3-0 CountCrazy007 '~Sick Flow~' 3-0-0 swordsman 12 2-1-0 Ed Bellis 2-1-0 TVontheRadio 1-2-0 Biolizard28 1-2-0 kirbyjump 1-2-0 Lopen '~Hot Fire~' 2-1-0 BBallman7 2-1-0 Cokes 2-1-0 Furious J 0-3-0 DNEA '~Old School~' 2-1-0 AlecTrevelyan006 2-1-0 BesaidGuy 2-1-0 Princess Anri 1-1-0 ExThaNemesis 1-2-0 Aeon Azuran 0-3-0 RX7InfinitiIII '~Bling Bling~' 3-0-0 sonicblastpunch 2-1-0 Forceful Dragon 2-1-0 Mega Mana 1-1-1 WiggumFan 0-2-1 TheLastOblesik '~Jettisoned Playas Club~' 1-0-1 Sir Chris* 1-1-0 FullMetalDealer* 1-1-0 Shake** 0-1-0 LiselTestify** 0-1-0 Crono801*** 0-1-0 Minipoooot*** 0-1-0 pikaness*** 0-1-0 SensiShadeSlaye*** 1-1-0 Charton*** * - Left Board 8 ** - Left RAP BATTLE *** - Was removed due to multiple no shows The Final Standings 3-0-0 Dilated Chemist 3-0-0 sonicblastpunch 3-0-0 swordsman 12 2-1-0 AlecTrevelyan006 2-1-0 BBallman7 2-1-0 BesaidGuy 2-1-0 Cokes 2-1-0 Ed Bellis 2-1-0 Forceful Dragon 2-1-0 Furious J 2-1-0 Mega Mana 2-1-0 nintendogirl1 2-1-0 Princess Anri 2-1-0 TVontheRadio 1-1-1 Menji76 1-1-1 WiggumFan --- 1-1-0 ExThaNemesis 1-2-0 Aeon Azuran 1-2-0 Biolizard28 1-2-0 kirbyjump 1-2-0 Lopen 1-2-0 PukeInMyPot 0-2-1 TheLastOblesik 0-3-0 CountCrazy007 0-3-0 DNEA 0-3-0 RX7InfinitiIII The Results ~~''Click on the link for each battle to check the raps!'' ~~ ''~Week 1~ *'December 21, 2007''' ** Battle 1: Dilated Chemist vs TheLastOblesik (25-10, DC wins) ** Battle 2: PukeInMyPot vs CountCrazy007 (CC007 DQ, PIMP wins) ** Battle 3: Sir Chris vs Crono801 (Crono DQ, Chris wins) ** Battle 4: Menji76 vs nintendogirl1 (0-22, ngirl wins) * December 23, 2007 ** Battle 5: Aeon Azuran vs WiggumFan (10-19, Wigs wins) ** Battle 6: Curt vs Biolizard28 (8-11, Bio wins) ** Battle 7: Lopen vs kirbyjump (17-20, kirby wins) ** Battle 8: TVontheRadio vs swordsman 12 (0-14, swordsman wins) * December 26, 2007 ** Battle 9: DNEA vs Dealer (5-10, Dealer wins) ** Battle 10: pikaness vs Charton (pika DQ, Charton wins) ** Battle 11: BBallman7 vs LiselTestify (15-5, BBallman wins) * December 28, 2007 ** Battle 12: RX7InfinitiIII vs AlecTrevelyan006 (4-11, Alec wins) ** Battle 13: BesaidGuy vs Princess Anri (7-16, Anri wins) ** Battle 14: Furious J vs Angsty Lou (Furious DQ, Angsty wins) * December 30, 2007 ** Battle 15: Shake vs Minipoooot (poot DQ, Shake wins) ** Battle 16: Mega Mana vs SensiShadeSlaye (SSS DQ, Mana wins) ** Battle 17: sonicblastpunch vs Forceful Dragon (18-5, sbp wins) ** Battle 18: Ed Bellis vs Cokes311 (15-2, Bellis wins) ''~Week 2~ * '''January 5, 2008' **Battle 19: CountCrazy007 vs nintendogirl1 (3-7, ngirl wins) **Battle 20: Furious J vs SensiShadeSlaye (SSS DQ, Furious wins) * January 7, 2008 **Battle 21: Biolizard28 vs Ed Bellis (0-11, Bellis wins) **Battle 22: kirbyjump vs swordsman 12 (10-12, swordsman wins) **Battle 23: Lopen vs TVontheRadio (6-10, TV wins) **Battle 24: Sir Chris vs Menji76 (10-10, TIE) * January 9, 2008 **Battle 25: Crono801 vs DNEA (Crono DQ, DNEA wins) **Battle 26: Charton vs BBallman7 (Charton DQ, BBallman wins) **Battle 27: TheLastOblesik vs WiggumFan (2-2, TIE) * January 11, 2008 **Battle 28: Cokes311 vs Dealer (11-1, Cokes wins) **Battle 29: Princess Anri vs RX7InfinitiIII (9-6, Anri wins) **Battle 30: ExThaNemesis vs BesaidGuy (7-10, BG wins) **Battle 31: PukeInMyPot vs Dilated Chemist (0-6, DC wins) * January 13, 2008 **Battle 32: AlecTrevelyan006 vs Aeon Azuran (0-1, Aeon wins) **Battle 33: Forceful Dragon vs Shake (Shake DQ, FD wins) **Battle 34: Mega Mana vs sonicblastpunch (0-12, sbp wins) **Battle 35: BBallman7 vs DNEA (8-5, BBallman wins) ''~Week 3~ *'January 19, 2008''' **Battle 36: Dilated Chemist v. Princess Anri (8-6, DC wins) **Battle 37: AlecTrevelyan006 v. CountCrazy007 (CC007 DQ, Alec wins) ** Battle 38: nintendogirl1 v. Cokes311 (0-13, Cokes wins) *'January 21, 2008' **Battle 39: swordsman 12 v. Ed Bellis (9-8, swordsman wins) **Battle 40: TVontheRadio v. kirbyjump (kirby DQ, TV wins) **Battle 41: Biolizard28 v. Lopen (0-9, Lopen wins) **Battle 42: Menji76 v. PukeInMyPot (5-2, Menji wins) *'January 24, 2008' **Battle 43: sonicblastpunch v. BBallman7 (9-4, sbp wins) **Battle 44: DNEA v. Furious J (0-5, Furious wins) **Battle 45: BesaidGuy v. Aeon Azuran (Aeon DQ, BG wins) *'January 26, 2008' **Battle 46: RX7InfinitiIII v. ExThaNemesis (0-5, ExTha wins) **Battle 47: WiggumFan v. Forceful Dragon (1-3, FD wins) **Battle 48: TheLastOblesik v. Mega Mana (TLO DQ, Mana wins) ''~Sweet Sixteen~ Round 1 *'February 4, 2008''' **Battle 49: (16) Menji76 v. (1) sonicblastpunch (0-12, sbp wins) **Battle 50: (9) Furious J v. (8) Princess Anri (2-6, Anri wins) **Battle 51: (12) Mega Mana v. (5) BBallman7 (0-5, BBallman wins) **Battle 52: (13) ExThaNemesis v. (4) Ed Bellis (11-7, ExTha wins) *'February 7, 2008' **Battle 53: (14) Forceful Dragon v. (3) swordsman 12 (6-2, FD wins) **Battle 54: (11) AlecTrevelyan006 v. (6) Cokes311 (2-2, TIE -- Alec wins in TB, 5-3) **Battle 55: (7) BesaidGuy v. (10) nintendogirl1 (6-1, BG wins) **Battle 56: (15) WiggumFan v. (2) Dilated Chemist (3-9, DC wins) Quarterfinal *'February 10, 2008' **Battle 57: (8) Princess Anri v. (1) sonicblastpunch (9-6, Anri wins) **Battle 58: (5) BBallman7 v. (13) ExThaNemesis (3-6, ExTha wins) *'February 16, 2008' **Battle 59: (14) Forceful Dragon v. (11) AlecTrevelyan006 (FD DQ, Alec wins) **Battle 60: (7) BesaidGuy v. (2) Dilated Chemist (1-10, DC wins) Semifinal *'February 19, 2008' **Battle 61: (13) ExThaNemesis v. (8) Princess Anri (7-14, Anri wins) **Battle 62: (11) AlecTrevelyan006 v. (2) Dilated Chemist (16-17, DC wins) FINAL *'March 3, 2008' **Battle 63: (8) Princess Anri v. (2) Dilated Chemist (20-21, DC wins) RAP BATTLE CHAMPION Dilated Chemist - Still undefeated, with a combined record of 11-0! Rap Battle outside tha LEAGUE The rap battle has become a popular and fun method to resolve conflicts and rivalries between two users in Board 8. The following list some of the rap battles that were conducted in the board during the official Board 8 RAP BATTLE tourney. These battles did not affect the tourney in any shape and form. Note: Generally, these rap battles were quite chaotic and unorganized. Most of them did not have the final voting score. These battles may not contain the raps from the users whose names were written as the heading title, so be surprise! * Vlado vs Ed Bellis * Han vs Han * BesaidGuy vs Curt * dkc_emperor vs Steiner * Amazing Telephone vs sonicblastpunch * Warning_crazy vs Smurf * Smurf vs Eeeevil Overlord * Ed Bellis's "What Would You Do" Day Eight Challenge Category: Board 8 RAP BATTLE